Meera Reed
Meera Reed is the oldest child of Howland Reed and second in line to the Lordship of Greywater Watch. She is a skilled huntsman. Appearance Meera is small and slim with long brown hair and green eyes, as is typical of crannogmen and of members of House Reed. She recievess some attention from several male characters during the series, despite the fact that she is described as flat chested and not particularly beautiful. Character and Abilities Meera is significantly more cheerful than than her sullen and overly mature brother, Jojen Reed. She is intensely loyal of both Jojen and Bran Stark, who she calls her Prince. She can be confrontational, not usually backing down from a fight. She doesn't seem to get angry, except at her brother, when he frustrates her. Her father has trained her in how to use a three pronged spear, that resembles a trident, and a fishing net. Both are traditional weapons of crannogmen fighters. She uses these skills to hunt for fish on the journey north, and even manages to defeat Bran's direwolf, Summer, in a play fight. Books A Clash of Kings Meera and Jojen are sent to Winterfell by their father to reswear their oath of fealty to House Stark after Robb Stark was declared King in the North. They arrive part way through the harvest feast, much to the distain of members of House Frey present, as House Frey and House Reed have a traditionally long running animosity due to their proximity. Jojen and Meera both befriend Bran Stark quickly, and he even develops an initial crush on Meera. Bran confesses his strange dreams to Jojen and Meera, but neither are particularly surprised. Meera offers to kill Reek after jojen tells them that he is dangerous. Jojen and Meera are taken prisoner along with Bran and Rickon Stark after Theon Greyjoy takes over Winterfell. They work together with Hodor and Osha to escape captivity and trick Theon. After Ramsay sacks Winterfell and kills most of the populace Meera, Bran, Jojen and Hodor make their escape together, whilst Osha heads off with Rickon. Category:Characters Category:House Reed Category:Crannogmen Category:Characters from the North A Storm of Swords The group often rely upon Meera as the sole source of food during the journey, though the further north she gets the less food she can find. Jojen warns them to stay away from the Kingsroad, as the stories of a cripple, a giant and a wolf would spread. They are warned again to stay off the road by a member of House Liddle. Meera later tells Bran the story of the Knight of the Laughing Tree. the group arrive at the Nightfort, one of the most prominent abandoned castles on The Wall. Meera climbs the wall to look over the other side, but she still can't find a way through to the other side. When she hears someone trying to come through the castle she throws a net over it and prods it with her spear, only to find out that it's Samwell Tarly and Gilly. Sam helps them through an ancient gate underneath the Wall, and unites them with Coldhands, who helps them in their journey. A Dance with Dragons Meera doesnt trust Coldhands as he has never told them who he is or what he is. The group discuss their new guide whilst at an abandoned wildling village and Meera and Bran concur that Coldhanhds is not actually alive. Meera frequently has to carry or support Jojen as he is too weak to walk through both the snow and the cold. They are attacked outside the Cave of the Three Eyed Crow by an army of wights. Meera and Coldhands help fight them off, whilst also getting Bran, Jojen and Hodor inside the cave. Meera tries to keep the group happy ehilst in the cave, but Jojen grows distant and suffers from a permanent depression. Category:Characters Category:House Reed Category:Crannogmen Category:Characters from the North Category:Female